


Just Really Fucking Dense

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Hal Jordan and Barry Allen are in love. Sadly, Barry Allen is also in love with the Green Lantern.Luckily, Sinestro shows up to blow the city up.





	

Hal Jordan was hot.

Like, when Iris said she had a great blind date for him, Barry figured it'd be that usual sloppy journalist guy she kept trying to hook him up with.

He hadn't expected hot, tall, and deep, chocolate eyes to stride into the little cafe and introduce himself.

Harold Jordan, more like Have-Me-Now Jordan.

Apparently, six feet of ex-air force also liked his shitty jokes and was probably smarted than, like, Batman.

Holy fuck.

And he was a romantic, as in only a goodbye kiss on the first date.

Barry, frankly, was swooning.

They had a second date for next Thursday. 

He really needed to buy Iris flowers, maybe an entire field.

There was just one problem.

Barry was also kind of seriously head-over-heels crushing on the Green Lantern.

Technically, it wasn't like a *problem* problem because he was only dating one of them and it wasn't like he was ever going to get into the Green Lantern's pants, but he just felt like shit whenever they were making out and a thought of GL flickered through his head.

Oh, they'd started making out between dates three and four, by the way. A+ on that too. Also, 'Kisses like an Olympic champion' should be on Hal's job description because he apparently didn't have to breathe or something. 

Like, wow.

Anyways, Barry could probably get over the Green Lantern thing what with Hal basically being a perfect person with his smirks and holding the door for everyone and sex-god body.

Did he mention the abs? Because damn.

About a year into their dating, Barry was still swooning.

Apparently they had really similar schedules, so spending time together just seemed to work, which was a total blessing because the JLA demanded a lot of his time.

Thank goodness saving the world wasn't holding up his sex life, because what Hal could do to him was probably illegal in eighteen states and any conservative country on the planet. 

Seriously though, when your boyfriend walks into your flat with a wrapped present, drops to his knees, and blows you before letting you unwrap a really nice, uh, toy, you start to consider where you could get arrested for the things spilling out of your mouth.

What those big, chocolate eyes could do to him was also probably a sin.

In all honesty, Barry was surprised it lasted do long, even with their impressive chemistry.

A year and a half. 

Then Sinestro's cronies decided to blow up the park he and Hal were strolling through after lunch and Barry saw the tree coming down and he was ready to run, adrenaline already ramping up, when a green force-field formed above him. 

Oh, thank God, maybe he could keep his secret identity for a bit longer. He could get lost in the crowd...tell Hal he'd been trying to find him the whole time after he helped GL with the baddies.

Yeah, that might just save his relationship.

A strong arm wrapped his waist, pulling him against an equally strong chest.  
"You okay, Barry?"

GL, right behind him. Okay. Hadn't seen him fly in. Have to find Hal. Get him to safety then help Green Lantern then meet back up and-

Wait, the Green Lantern didn't know who Barry Allen was, did he?

Twisting a bit as they rose into the air, Barry stared at the masked face staring back at him, concern obvious in his chocolate eyes.

"H-Hal?"

"Yeah."

"O-Oh."

Landing a little ways from the blast zone, the Green Lantern set Barry on his feet, "Look, just stay here for a minute. I'll be done in just a moment. Let me -just- just let me talk to you after this, okay?"

Barry could only nod mutely, watching in complete astonishment as the Green Lantern and a few of the other JLA members took the minions out.

Apparently he was dating the Green Lantern.

Well.

That was a weight off his conscience.

Hal must have said something to the others because he was heading towards Barry before clean-up even began.

He stopped a few feet in front of the blond, fidgeting.

The Green Lantern was fidgeting. Barry was pretty sure he'd never seen GL nervous before, ever.

Running a hand through his hair, Green Lantern sighed, "Look, I...I get it if you want to break this off. It's dangerous dating one of us, so I get it, but...Look, I think we can work this out."

Barry had been having kinky sex with the Green Lantern this entire time. 

"I really like you, and dating you has been amazing. I- I get it if you want to stop, but I just- shit, Barry, I love you and I don't want this to be the reason we split up.

Man, they could have been doing all sorts of fantastic stuff with their rings this whole time!

"So, I...I just, I don't know. If you want to talk or think it over for a while, I'm good with whatever you need to do."

Barry couldn't stop himself as Supes and the Martian came over to find out if the Lantern was alright, he burst out laughing.

Hal looked entirely taken aback.

Barry laughed harder.

Frowning, Superman placed a hand on Green Lantern's shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"I- I don't know."

Wiping his eyes, Barry managed to get control of himself, "Nah, Supes, we're good. Apparently GL and I are just really fucking dense."

Hal's eyes widened as Barry walked to him with his red ring activating. By the time the blond was kissing the Green Lantern, he was fully dressed as the Flash.  



End file.
